Desert Sirens
by mindpalace hell charlottesweb
Summary: Kirk, Spock and McCoy go on vacation to Joshua Tree, California and get more than they bargain for when they hear the desert sirens. Kirk is haunted by a past he can't remember and a future that is yet unwritten.
Kirk sighed as he downed another pain pill. Though his injuries sustained on Vulcan during Spock's little Pon Farr incident were considered to be minor, Kirk's ribs and lower back still ached. When Kirk closed his eyes he could still see T'Pau's angular hawk like face as she said, 'The air is the air.' He was just about to drift off to sleep when his door chime rang. "Come," Kirk slurred. The door swished open to reveal Spock and McCoy standing in the entrance way.

"What is it, Gentlemen?" Kirk asked as he grunted and then sat up.

McCoy and Spock looked at each other and for a moment Kirk thought they were going to push and shove to see who would enter the room first. Spock took the high road. "After you," Spock said as he gestured for McCoy to enter first.

McCoy shook his head and in an exaggerated southern accent said, "No, no after you."

Kirk rolled his eyes. This could go on all night. "Bones, Spock, please just come in." When it looked like Spock and McCoy were going to have another disagreement Kirk snapped to attention. "Gentlemen, this is not a pissing contest. Bones please enter first."

McCoy scowled back at Spock as he elbowed his way into Kirk's cabin. In contrast to McCoy's jerky movements, Spock glided in behind him. His steps to Kirk's side fluid like a dancer. Once he had their undivided attention Kirk leaned forward. "Now, Gentlemen what is it?"

McCoy looked up at Spock and bounced on his heels a few times before he answered. "Well, Spock and I have come up with the perfect place to take our shore leave."

Kirk looked from McCoy to Spock and then back again. Something was definitely up. "Do I dare ask where?" Kirk asked with a note of skepticism.

McCoy beamed as he answered, "Joshua Tree National Park in California."

Kirk frowned. "That doesn't sound like your type of outing Bones, nor you Spock and besides we just came from a desert-Vulcan."

McCoy shuddered at the memory of Spock going through Pon Farr and almost killing Kirk in a fight to the death. He scratched the back of his neck to center himself. "Jim, there's rock climbing, the air is fresh, and we know how much you love camping."

Kirk's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Gentlemen, if this is an intervention then you can stop now."

Spock cocked his head to one side like an errant puppy as he innocently asked, "An intervention?"

Kirk sighed knowing he was already beaten. "Fine, Gentlemen, Joshua Tree it is," Kirk said wondering why a sense of unease tugged at the muscles in the back of his neck.

A few days later, Kirk, McCoy and Spock materialized in the campground site that had been reserved for them. Kirk shivered as the desert wind cut through his thermal jacket. McCoy rubbed his arms as he said, "Well, we'd better get our camp set up before we freeze to death."

Spock looked over at McCoy as if he were a bothersome insect. "Really, Doctor 7.22 degree Celsius is hardly freezing. I know that humans find it more difficult to adjust to changes in temperatures than Vulcans do; however…"

McCoy pursed his lips and glared over at Spock. "Shut up Spock."

Spock looked offended as he said, "Doctor, I fail to see why telling me to shut up is …"

Kirk struggled with his side of the tent. "Gentlemen, a little help here please, unless you want to sleep on the ground."

Spock and McCoy observed each other for a few moments and then forged ahead to assist Kirk. When it looked as if an argument might resume between the two men Kirk sighed. "Both of you shut up that's an order," He bellowed as he attempted to keep the tent from being snatched away by the wind.

McCoy stomped off before Spock had a chance to stay anything, mumbling under his breath as he did so. "Pointy eared bastard."

"Doctor, have you forgotten how sensitive my hearing is?" Spock said as his long strides overtook McCoy's short ones.

McCoy folded his arms across his chest as Spock stared at him with no expression on his placid features. "Oh never mind a good insult is wasted on you."

Spock inclined his head. "Why thank you, Doctor."

McCoy shook his head and then stormed ahead to help Kirk with the tent. Kirk watched as his two dearest friends in the world helped him struggle with the three sides of the tent. After a few moments of working to coordinate their movements they found their balance. Kirk gave Spock a nod of his head and they moved as one. The sections of the tent flapped in the breeze and then lay still as the three men staked them to the ground. Their shelter for the night was secure.

The wind howled outside the tent, threatening to rip its sides off, thus exposing them to the elements, shattering their fragile security. Kirk pulled his pack closer to him and rummaged around for a bottle-a bottle that took away the pain-a bottle that numbed the senses. His fingers enclosed around a smooth round cylinder. Kirk sighed as he pulled forth the bottle. He popped open the lid and was about to take a couple of pills when he noticed two sets of eyes, one pair blue, one pair obsidian watching him with care.

"What?" Kirk snapped as he looked from McCoy to Spock.

McCoy frowned. "Jim, is that the bottle I gave you last week?"

Kirk shook the bottle, its contents making a small rattling sound-a sound that revealed the near emptiness of the bottle. "Yes, what of it?" Kirk snapped.

McCoy opened his mouth to say something, but after glancing into Kirk's angry eyes clamped his mouth shut like a box turtle. Spock stared into Kirk's hazel eyes with an impassiveness that eventually made Kirk avert his eyes. "Fine," he said. Then Kirk got up opened the tent flap and hurled the bottle into the shifting sands. "Are you happy now?" Kirk said as he flopped down on his sleeping pallet.

"Why would littering in a national park make Dr. McCoy and me happy?" Spock asked as he propped his head up on his hand.

Kirk sighed and lay down on his back. "Spock, do you have to be so literal all the time?"

McCoy snorted. "Don't go there, Jim. You'll only become more frustrated."

Kirk rolled over on his side, punched his pillow and then turned off the lantern.

Long after Kirk had switched the lamp off, the glowing net at its center gave off a residual glow. "Like a star that has long since died off," Kirk thought as he watched its light fade.

Kirk had barely fallen asleep when he woke up with a start. McCoy lay snoring on the pallet next to him. Kirk looked over at Spock's pallet. It was empty. Kirk's skin tingled. Something was up. Kirk crawled over to the tent flap and pushed himself out. It was pre-dawn and the frigid air bit into Kirk's skin with small needle like precision. Spock stood surveying the landscape, only looking down to observe his tricorder readings. Though Kirk crept up to where Spock stood, he knew it was Jim.

Not sure why he was whispering Kirk asked in a hushed tone, "Spock, what's happening?"

Spock frowned. "I am uncertain."

Kirk sighed as he ran his fingers through his sleep tousled hair. "Well, something woke me up."

Spock looked down at Kirk's haggard appearance. His face was pale and there were dark smudges under his eyes giving him a skeletal look. "It was the singing that woke me up." Spock said as he turned away from Kirk.

Kirk sighed. "So much for shore leave," he thought. "Come on let's wake up Bones and figure out what the hell is going on."

A few moments later a sleepy eyed McCoy sat sipping a tepid cup of coffee as he looked from Kirk to Spock and then back again. "So, if I understand you both correctly we are going to trapes across the desert looking for the mysterious origination of the singing or whatever. How do we know you both weren't dreaming?" McCoy asked as he shivered in the early morning chill.

"Doctor, Vulcans don't dream." Spock stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, then the half human part of you then," McCoy snapped.

Kirk could sense a squabble coming on so he intervened. "Bones, it doesn't matter whether Spock can dream or not. For the both of us couldn't have had the same dream, could we?"

McCoy grumbled under his breath for a few moments and then replied, "Fine, you both heard singing. Why don't we just call the local authorities to check it out?"

Kirk was itching for action, but he had to admit that McCoy's suggestion made sense. "Fine, we'll call the authorities," Kirk said as he looked over at Spock.

A few hours later a couple of bored rangers took down their information. Kirk had to give them credit for when he came to the part of their story that involved him and Spock's recounting of the singing, the rangers didn't bat an eyelash. After putting all their details into a hand held device, the rangers thanked them and left.

McCoy exhaled, his breath coming out in spluttering gusts. "Well, that was embarrassing. They thought we were crazy."

Kirk waved him off. "Who cares, Bones. There's something going on here and I mean to get to the bottom of it."

McCoy looked over at Spock as he said, "Jim, don't you mean we?"

Kirk grinned. "Yes, Gentlemen let's go investigate the desert sirens."

"Desert sirens?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked over at McCoy with a quizzical expression. "Doctor, sirens are an ancient earth myth about female creatures who lured sailors to their death. They also…"

McCoy interrupted Spock's narrative. "Spock, I know what sirens are."

Spock looked over at McCoy. Kirk was the only one who saw a smile twitch at the corners of Spock's mouth as he said, "Indeed, Doctor."

After much grumbling on McCoy's part, they all three packed their belongings in the rented hover craft and headed out in the direction of the anomaly. On the way they stopped by an attraction of the park called the Cholla Cactus Garden. Spock took reading of the plants while McCoy squinted at the furry looking needles with a wary cautiousness. Kirk stood next to him. "What's the matter, Bones? Are you afraid of a little cactus?" Kirk asked as he clapped McCoy on the shoulder.

McCoy glared over at Kirk. "These cacti are nothing to mess around with. They're called jumping cholla for a reason."

Kirk laughed. "Come on Bones, they look so harmless. It's not as if they're going to attack me, right?" Kirk said as he made scary noises, and then moved his hand above the surface of the plants.

Spock looked in Kirk's direction. "That's an unwise move, Jim."

Kirk was about to laugh Spock off when the plant nearest him twitched forward covering the inside of his palm with needle like stickers. "Son of a …." Kirk swore as McCoy approached him.

McCoy frowned at Kirk's prickly covered palm. "You should have listened to the pointed eared hobgoblin," McCoy said as tossed a grim look in Spock's direction. He then turned back to Kirk and examined his palm. After running his tri recorder over the injured surface of Kirk's palm, McCoy sighed. "I'll need to get some equipment from the Enterprise to pull these things out."

Kirk shook his head. "That'll take too long. Can't you just pull them out with some tweezers or something?"

McCoy grimaced. "I think there's a pair of tweezers on my camping knife, but it's going to hurt, not to mention the risk of infection…."

Kirk blew on his palm in order to keep the pain at bay as he spoke between gritted teeth. "Bones just do it. These things are starting to burn like hell."

McCoy rocked on his feet for a moment or two and then pulled a knife from his belt. Like a fanned deck of cards McCoy looked through the tools until he found the tweezers. He then looked back at Kirk. "Are you sure about this?" McCoy asked.

Kirk nodded as the cactus needles worked their way deeper into his palm. "Yes, get on with it."

McCoy nodded and then pulled a flask from his jacket. He took one more look at Kirk and poured a small amount over the tweezers. "Here," McCoy said as he handed the flask over to Kirk. "Take a big swig; you're going to need it." After Kirk took a few swallows, McCoy grabbed the flask away. "Okay, that's enough. Now sit down, this is going to hurt."

Kirk stood in his defensive posture that was a cross between Peter Pan and Superman. "I don't need to sit down, just get to it." Kirk snapped.

Spock came and stood closer to Kirk as he said, "Jim, according to my data the Cholla have needles that are classified as Glochids, which are barbed at the ends and very difficult to remove."

McCoy glared over at Spock. "Thanks Spock, for the encouragement."

Spock looked over at McCoy, cocked his head to one side and said, "Thank you, Doctor."

By the time McCoy had removed a third of the stickers Kirk's face was drawn and white. Sweat poured down his forehead and his knees began to shake as Kirk bit into his lower lip. McCoy looked over at Spock and without another word he came stood behind Kirk. Kirk looked into McCoy's blue eyes and smiled as he took a deep breath. "Keep on going Bones. I'm not going to pass out." Kirk said with a half-hearted smile. For how could he fall when his two best friends were ready to catch him like they had so many times before?

After he was done McCoy motioned for Spock to come closer as he asked, "Spock, do you still have some of that glue for collecting Sulu's plant samples?"

Spock convinced that Kirk wasn't going to hit the dirt stepped closer to McCoy. "Doctor, I would hardly classify the material as glue. It's actually a…"

"Spock, I'm a Doctor not a Chemist, just hand it over," McCoy growled.

Spock raised his eyebrow in a long suffering arc and then handed over the substance. McCoy gently spread it over Kirk's palm and then said, "Jim, this is going to hurt. Be ready on the count of three okay?" Kirk nodded that he understood and then McCoy counted down. "One, two…." Rip the substance came of Kirk's palm like a second skin.

Kirk swore as he shook his hand a few times. "Thanks for counting to three," he growled.

McCoy rolled his eyes heavenward and then said, "Jim, I find that it helps to distract the patient when something is perceived as unpleasant."

Spock looked at McCoy. "Yes, it does seem logical to distract patients before any type of treatment administrated by human Doctors."

McCoy rocked on the balls of his toes and said, "Yes, exactly." Then he frowned. "Wait just a damn minute…"

"Hey, most of the pain is gone," Kirk said as he grinned at McCoy.

McCoy puffed up with pride as he looked over at Spock, "You see, Spock, superior treatment."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed it would see the old human adage is true."

McCoy folded his arms across his chest. "And what adage is that Mister Spock?"

Spock looked bored as he replied, "Even a blind squirrel can find an acorn now and then."

McCoy looked outraged and was about to go into a tirade, when he looked over at Kirk's face. It was obvious that he was about to laugh. "It's been a while since I've seen him smile like that," McCoy thought and with one gesture he forgot his outrage and laughed. Kirk began to laugh too. The sound of it swirled around them in a breeze of goodwill. Spock looked over Kirk's head at McCoy. A small exchange took place between the two of them, cementing their unspoken bond of friendship and loyalty to one another.

Kirk looked at McCoy and Spock in turn. "Thank you, for…everything. Well, you know..."

McCoy returned his smile. "Yes, Jim we know." He looked over at Spock for a retort and when none came they headed back to the hovercraft.

Kirk popped the hatch open and jumped into the Driver's seat with vigor. McCoy grimaced as he said, "Now, Jim take it easy. There's still about five percent of the Glochids embedded in your skin. I can remove them when we get back to the Enterprise. In the meantime try not to rub your palm too much or…"

A howl of pain from Kirk cut McCoy off. "Ow," Kirk yelped as he moved his hands over the controls.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked in Kirk's direction. "Jim, perhaps it would be wise if I drove."

Kirk frowned and then sighed. "Since when have I chosen the wise path? If you or Bones drive it will take us forever to get there."

Spock cocked his head to the side. "Are you implying that the Doctor and I are inadequate drivers?"

Kirk grinned as he looked over at McCoy and then Spock. "No, not at all, Bones drives too slow and you, Spock, well you drive with a Vulcan like precision. In other words, you're too predictable."

"Why thank you, Captain," Spock said as he looked forward.

McCoy snorted. "How do you like that, Jim? The Green-Blooded Vulcan doesn't even know when he's been insulted."

Spock fixed his bright, pert eyes on McCoy as he said, "On the contrary Doctor, it was you he insulted. You drive too slowly. I on the other hand drive with a perfection that only a Vulcan can achieve."

McCoy rolled his eyes heavenward. "Why did I ever decide to take shore leave with you two?"

Before Spock could reply the vehicle lunged ahead so quickly that all three of their heads slammed back against the back of their seats.

After setting up their tent, Spock made a camp fire. They all three sat watching the sun set. Shadows grew longer; their once recognizable shapes became distorted as day acquiesced into night. Kirk sipped on a cup of coffee laced with a hint of whiskey as he stared into the darkness. "I'll take the first watch," Kirk said as he glanced over at Spock. McCoy was already dosing off and Kirk winced when he noted how fragile McCoy looked. He then looked over at Spock. "You know Spock, it's never occurred to me until now, but you will outlive Bones and I, won't you?" Kirk said as he threw another piece of kindling in the dying embers of the once bright campfire.

"If things move along in their normal progression, then yes," Spock said as he edged closer to the warmth of the fire. "Of course there is the possibility that we will all die in space on a mission."

McCoy growled. "Would you two shut up, so that I can dream of beaming Spock into deep space?"

Kirk laughed as he took a flask from his coat pocket. "Well, Gentlemen with any luck, we'll all go together."

Spock fixed his gaze on Kirk. "Jim, would you like me to calculate the odds?"

Kirk chuckled and McCoy groaned. "No, Spock I don't think that will be necessary," Kirk said as he took another gulp from his flask. "Get some rest you two. That's an order."

McCoy yawned, stretched and then made his way to the tent. Spock and Kirk sat listening to the crackling of the fire for a moment or two. Then Kirk looked over at Spock. "Go on get some rest, Spock."

"Jim, Vulcans do not require as much rest," Spock said as he looked up at the star studded sky.

Kirk looked up as well. "Spock, let the human half of you rest for a few hours."

Kirk must have dosed off for his body twitched jolting him awake. He shivered. The embers of the fire had long since died out. Kirk looked around, for something had disturbed his sleep. The sun was starting to rise. All things seemed normal. Then he heard it. A high pitched sound, like singing filled the air. Kirk walked towards its source in a trance. It made Kirk feel old and young at the same time. It beckoned to him with an unnatural force that Kirk couldn't deny. When he felt Spock's touch on his arm, Kirk jerked his arm away.

"Leave me alone," Kirk snarled.

"Jim, what is it?" Spock asked as he whirled Kirk around to face him.

Kirk's eyes were wide. "Can't you hear it? It's the music. It's the sound of my brother Sam and me running through the corn fields on a summer night. It's the sound of the Enterprise as she jumps into hyperspace. It's the laughter of a woman. It's the sound of youth-the sound of hope."

McCoy stood on the other side of Kirk. "I don't hear anything." He grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine, so you can't hear it, but what about that?" Kirk asked as he pointed ahead of them.

McCoy sucked in a mouthful of air and then whispered. "Why it's a carnival or a circus or something."

Spock ran the readings on his tricorder, frowning as he did so. "Fascinating," he said as he analyzed the data in front of him.

Wind blew through Kirk's hair as he walked past an empty ticket booth. He then moved towards a Ferris wheel, watching as empty chairs swung in the breeze. Kirk looked at each chair as if waiting for something or someone. No operator pulled back on the handbrake and yet the Ferris wheel ground to a stop. Spock and McCoy put their hands over their ears, for the grinding of the gears sounded like a thousand screams. When it came to a stop, a woman sat in one of the cars. She was dressed all in white and even though Kirk didn't recognize her something within him jumped to attention as he looked into the woman's eyes.

"Jim," she called out as she ran to Kirk. When she reached him there was no hesitation as she wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head against his heart.

Kirk knew he should push her away. After all she was a stranger. Yet for reasons unknown to himself he allowed his arms to encircle her small waist. The scent of her hair was intoxicating and Kirk found himself inhaling its sweet fragrance as it were the oxygen he needed to survive.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Um, Jim would you like to introduce us to the lady?"

Kirk held the woman at arm's length, looking at her in wonder. "I would love to Bones, but I have no idea who she is."

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she pulled away from Kirk's embrace. "It can't be. I thought I had calculated correctly. I've come too early." Though it was a simple declaration the woman's face crumpled into such an expression of pain that McCoy felt the need to reach out and steady her.

Kirk grasped her elbows gently. "Tell us what's wrong. I think you'll find we can be very useful. First let's start with your name shall we?"

The woman's wide blue eyes stared into Kirk's hazel ones. "My name is E…Claudette, and I've come such a long way to find you." A slight scrapping sound to the woman's left made her whirl around. "I'll explain later; first we need to get to safety."

Spock frowned as he scanned the perimeter. Kirk watched him and then turned back to Claudette. "Everything seems a bit strange but safe. If there was any danger Spock would have…" Kirk's words were cut off by phaser fire.

"Come on," Claudette shrieked as she clutched at Kirk's sleeve.

They ran past empty tents and animal cages. The canvas flaps whipped through the air struggling against more than just the desert wind. Kirk shivered for it appeared as if giant tentacles were reaching out to grab them. Claudette pulled them behind the shelter of a large rock that looked like a giant scoop of pecan praline ice cream. "Just where the hell are we?" Kirk asked as he reached for a phaser that wasn't there.

They all ducked as a streak of phaser fire erupted above their heads. "The carnival from hell," McCoy grumbled. "I've always hated circuses, creepy and don't get me started on clowns."

"Bones, save it," Kirk snapped as they pressed into the shelter of the rocks.

Claudette motioned for them to follow her. Kirk and Spock looked at each other as she receded into the darkness. "Come on let's follow her. I'm probably dreaming anyway." Kirk said as they scrambled to keep up with Claudette.

They slid down an embankment and then Kirk lost his footing and began to spiral down into darkness. Judging from the curses that were being uttered into the air the others were right behind him. After what seemed like an eternity they all landed into a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Spock turned on the flashlight that dangled from his waist. Kirk looked around at the dirty faces that surrounded him. "Is everyone alright?" They all nodded. Kirk helped Claudette up and then took her in a firm grasp. "Now, young lady start talking."

Claudette looked frightened but stood her ground. "Captain, she cannot tell you anything. Please unhand her." A voice commanded.

Kirk turned around to look at the speaker. A young man in a blue Star Fleet uniform stood in front of him. "Admiral Jaris, at your service sir."

Kirk backed away from him. "I'm not familiar with a science division of Star Fleet in this area Mister. Just who and the hell are you?"

"We are part of an ongoing science investigation directed by Star Fleet. I can only reveal that we are studying the time continuum in order to protect it. My rank number is 1556927; please feel free to have Mister Spock check with Star Fleet Headquarters."

Kirk glared at the young Admiral and then turned to Mister Spock. "Mister Spock, please check with Star Fleet."

Spock pulled out his communicator and with a chirping sound called Star Fleet. After a few inquiries Spock turned to Kirk. "Jim, it appears he is telling the truth."

Kirk sighed, "Fine, I guess we have to trust you for now."

Admiral Jaris nodded. "Until we figure out where the breach in our department is. We need you to stay put for your own protection as well as the protection of the time continuum."

Kirk folded his arms across his chest. "In other words we're your prisoners."

Admiral Jaris's lips turned up into a placating smile. "Not at all Captain. Again you will be held here for your protection."

"And what about her?" Kirk asked as he pointed to Claudette.

Admiral Jaris frowned. "Claudette is a civilian observer under an assumed name of course. She has violated the rules of the program by contacting you."

Claudette's eyes grew large as she looked at Kirk in a silent appeal. "She didn't contact us. We came across her at your crazy carnival."

Admiral Jaris pursed his lips. "There weren't supposed to be any civilians or off duty personnel in the area. Did your party register with parks and recs?"

Kirk looked at Spock's blank expression and then at McCoy's agitated one. "Spock was supposed to register us," McCoy snapped.

Spock sighed with a long suffering glance over at Kirk. "Doctor, if you recall it was you who said…"

Kirk clapped his hands. "Silence, Gentlemen." He then turned towards Jaris. "It appears that we were remiss in completing our registration requirements."

Admiral Jaris raised an eyebrow that would have outdone the most stalwart Vulcan as he said, "So, it would seem."

A few moments later Admiral Jaris signaled for a security team to join them. Four security officers flanked Spock, Kirk, and McCoy. McCoy eyed their beefy chests warily. "This way gentleman one of the officers said as he gestured for the group to follow him.

"Well, for people who aren't prisoners, it certainly seems as if we are," McCoy grumbled as they made their way down a hallway.

"Doctor, complaining will not help the situation," Spock replied in a dry monotone voice.

Kirk ignored the tiff between Spock and McCoy as he took stock of their environment, noting any security surveillance and personnel. The security detail stopped before a door. One of the officers stepped forward as a device scanned his retina. The doors swished open and they were escorted into a modest living space. The security officer closest to Kirk addressed them. "Gentlemen, I think you'll find these quarters quite comfortable. If there's anything you need please push on the door chime and someone will assist you momentarily. In the meantime, please note that you are not to leave these quarters. There will be a security officer placed outside the door for your safety. Good day, Gentlemen." Then without another word the security detail left.

"Not prisoners my eye," McCoy said as he flopped down into the chair nearest to him.

Kirk paced the perimeter of the room like a caged animal. He stopped before a computer terminal and spoke into the audio receiver. "I'd like to connect to Star Fleet, is that possible?" Kirk asked as looked into the blank screen.

A few seconds later a soft chirp sounded as a young woman appeared on the screen. Kirk turned up the charm. "Good afternoon, I was wondering if you could connect me to Star Fleet."

The woman smiled back and replied in a sorority house simper. "I'm sorry Captain Kirk; I am not permitted to connect you to Star Fleet directly; however, I would be most happy to convey a message."

Kirk smiled into the screen as he moved closer to it. "I would like to apprise them of our situation and location."

The young woman wrinkled her pert, freckled nose as she replied, "Star Fleet has already been informed of your situation. We are still awaiting their reply. In the meantime, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kirk moved his body in a flirtatious arch as he leaned into the screen. "What's your name Lieutenant?"

The woman grinned as she said, "Lieutenant Martin, Sir."

Kirk was openly grinning by this time. McCoy rolled his eyes as he looked over at Spock. "Um, Lieutenant Martin, how would you like to join me for dinner?"

The Lieutenant blushed and was about to reply when the connection was cut off. McCoy snorted, "I guess you weren't her type." After a few seconds the screen came on with a glow. "Oh, I guess I was wrong. Maybe she's lining up a date for you and me, Spock."

Before Spock could retort, a man's face filled the screen. Kirk straightened up as he spoke. "I was conversing with Lieutenant Martin when the connection was lost."

The man frowned. "Lieutenant Martin is off duty. My name is Lieutenant Williams; is there something I can help you with?"

Kirk cleared his throat. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure that Star Fleet was apprised of our situation."

Lieutenant Williams snapped back, "Yes, sir is there anything else you require?"

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck and then looked over at Spock and McCoy as he once more turned on the charm. "Lieutenant Williams, do I detect a Texan accent in your voice?"

"I'm from Maryland, Sir. Will that be all Sir?" Lieutenant Williams asked in a clipped tone.

Kirk sighed as he looked over at McCoy's outraged expression. "No, nothing at all at ease Lieutenant."

Once the connection terminated Kirk looked over at McCoy and Spock as he said, "Well, I guess I wasn't his type."

McCoy rolled his eyes and chuckled as he said, "Jim, don't tell us that there is someone in the galaxy that is immune to your charms?"

Kirk feigned umbrage as he said, "Apparently there is."

After a brief exploration of their quarters it became apparent that escape would not be an easy option. So they all opted to eat in hopes that nourishment would clear their minds. After dinner, McCoy sighed as he rubbed his belly in contentment. "I don't know what you're complaining about. Supper was as fine as my grandmother down south would have made. After all we're all on shore leave aren't we?"

Kirk rolled his eyes as the tones of McCoy's exaggerated southern accent became more pronounced. "Bone's think with your head and not your stomach for a change. Something's not right."

McCoy's expression sobered as he glanced over at Spock. For it was clear that Kirk was riddled with free floating anxiety. The attack was relentless as it ate at Kirk's sanity. "Jim, what's really bothering you?"

Kirk rubbed his unshaven face, wincing when his fingers rubbed the stubble the wrong way. Though his skin was red and irritated something about the pain of scratching it calmed him. "It's that woman. There is something about her."

McCoy laughed. "That's what you say about all of them, Jim."

Kirk shook his head in frustration. "No, no…it isn't that. I mean she is beautiful, but there's something else about her. Something familiar like I've met her before." Kirk then began to pace as he voiced his thoughts aloud. "But that can't be. I would remember her, wouldn't I?"

Spock looked uneasy as he stared out the window. A virtual garden with virtual flowers reflected back at him. He then pulled his communicator out of his pocket. McCoy snorted. "What are you going to do with that? The Admiral made it clear that our devices wouldn't work down here."

Spock looked at McCoy as he said, "As usual Doctor your logic is limited by your incapacity to reconcile the facts."

McCoy folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, enlighten us Spock."

Spock inclined his head as he flipped open the communicator and twisted the dial. Kirk and McCoy looked at each other in confusion. "I don't hear anything," McCoy said as he stepped closer to Spock.

Spock nodded as he spoke. "You will not be able to hear a sound. I have set the monitoring frequency on a pitch that the human ear cannot detect."

McCoy rocked on his heels. "So?"

Spock sighed as the expression on his face took on a look of martyrdom. "I have set the frequency on a pitch that will interfere with any audio recording device placed in the room. We have to talk quickly, before we are discovered. Jim, if you've met Claudette sometime in our future, it is possible that you might retain a residual memory of her."

Kirk massaged his jaw and then looked at Spock. "Explain."

"Every connection with another being leaves an imprint. Memories can be tampered with, but imprints cannot. Therefore, it is possible that you have indeed met Claudette. If so her presence could jeopardize both of your timelines." Spock said as he looked into Kirk's troubled eyes.

"Then the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better," Kirk said as he began to formulate a plan.

"Jim, we must proceed with caution," Spock warned.

Kirk grinned. "Why Spock, when have I ever thrown caution to the wind?"

McCoy grimaced as he said, "Jim, your whole career is practically based on throwing caution to the wind."

Kirk rubbed his hands together. "Well, then the sooner we get started the better." McCoy and Spock looked at each other and then at Kirk. Kirk then clapped them both on the shoulders. "Come on, Gentlemen, where is your sense of adventure?"

McCoy rolled his eyes as he said, "Why does that sentence always give me the chills?"

Kirk walked over to the door and pushed the open button. Immediately after a swishing sound a security officer stepped into the room. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

Kirk smiled and once more turned on the charm. "I'd like to take a little walk and get some exercise."

The security guard frowned as he said, "I'm sorry, sir. I have orders that you are to stay in your quarters. There is a virtual garden attached to your quarters that features a river walk. Would you like me to show you how to change the settings to a different environment?"

Kirk pursed his lips. "No, that will not be necessary.

The security officer nodded and then left the room. After he left Kirk said, "Well, I guess that's that. Shall we take a virtual walk, Gentlemen?" Kirk then walked over to the programming consul and studied it for a few moments. "It looks like we have a choice of a sea scape, a mountainous terrain or a desert scene, what should I pick?"

McCoy smiled as he bounced on his heels. "The mountains sound nice."

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

Spock cocked his head to one side and answered, "My preference is the desert."

McCoy folded his arms across his chest. "Of course it is."

Spock looked back at McCoy. "Doctor, it is you who picked the place for our shore leave, is it not?"

McCoy scowled over at Spock. "Why do you always talk like someone from an old English novel? Yes, I picked Joshua Tree because I thought that Jim could use a rock climbing experience especially after almost being beaten to a pulp by you during your Pon Farr, burning of blood horn…"

Kirk cleared his throat. "Um Gentlemen, I've made my choice. The beach it is."

"Great, Spock it's all your fault. I hate the beach," McCoy grumbled.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back as he said, "I am not fond of the beach either."

Kirk punched on the console board with a savage thrust. "Tough because that's where we're going."

Kirk took a deep breath as the scene around them disappeared, replaced with a beach. The waves crashed against the shore and Kirk was amazed on how realistic everything looked. "This is amazing," Kirk said aloud, echoing his thoughts as he took off his shoes and moved his bare toes through the sand. It was a sensual sensation that Kirk never tired of. His toes clutched warm clumps of sand and then released them. Then he stepped back and watched the tide wash away his wasted efforts.

Spock reached down and picked a handful of sand, letting it drift through his fingers. "I am not familiar with a holographic technology this advanced. This is more than just video mapping. It is an actual replication of matter."

McCoy grinned. "Does this mean that the technology being used has you stumped?"

Spock sighed; looking bored and then said, "Certainly not, it is just…"

A small sound to their left made Kirk whirl around as he clutched once more for a phaser that wasn't there. "Damn," he muttered as he inched forward. "Stop," Kirk called out after a fleeing figure that darted out of the shadows and into a nearby cave.

"Jim, wait," McCoy called out as he rushed after Kirk. Spock passed him up and by the time McCoy caught up with him he was just in time to see Kirk disappear within the darkness of the cave. McCoy stood beside Spock huffing and puffing. "Damn it. Why does he always do this to us?" McCoy growled as Spock's eyes peered intently into the space where they had last seen Kirk.

Kirk paused to turn on the flashlight that hung from his waist and then resumed his chase after the illusive figure in front of him. He was just about to reach out and grab the person when the person stopped causing Kirk to run directly into his target's body. Kirk gasped as the person took shape. It was a woman. It was Claudette. Kirk's breath quickened as he held her tightly. Claudette turned around in his arms and Kirk was again struck with a feeling of déjà vu as he looked into her violet hued eyes. Without thinking Kirk bent down and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't try and pull away. She returned his kiss with a force that made Kirk's head spin. Kirk was the first to pull away. He then buried his face in her short brown hair, inhaling the scent. "Who are you?" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Claudette's eyes filled with tears as she traced Kirk's jawline with her index finger. "I can't tell you. I can only tell you that I love you. Initially I thought that I could bring you back to me. Then I thought that above all costs your future must be protected. But now that I look into your eyes…I am losing my resolve."

Kirk shivered as he placed his hands on Claudette's waist. He was just about to say something when a voice interrupted him. "Oh, brother Spock and I were just about to count you as lost. I guess we didn't realize that you were otherwise engaged in a make out session."

Kirk grinned as his cheeks flushed. "Gentlemen, I can't explain what's happening. I only know that…that Claudette was or is very important to me."

Spock stepped forward. "Jim, if Claudette is from your future then your whole existence could be jeopardized. Claudette, it's time for you to tell us what you can," Spock said as his dark eyes bored into Claudette's blue ones. The sound of crashing waves seemed surreal as they all stared at one another.

Claudette took Kirk's hand in his own and then released it. "I will tell you what I can," Claudette whispered as she looked around at the slick walls of the cavern. The flashlight cast a green tint on all their faces as Claudette began her story. "When I was approached to take place in the time continuum program it seemed like a dream come true. Finally, I would see the stars as I always wanted to."

"Go on," Kirk coaxed when Claudette paused.

"I can't tell you about the initial contact, but I was given a choice whether to accept or not. I took it freely to see you one more time, Jim. But now I realize I shouldn't have, for my reckless decision has put you all in danger."

Kirk patted her arm. "Don't worry. My friends and I are pretty resourceful."

Claudette nodded. Her eyes glittered with tears as she looked up into Kirk's face. Without hesitation she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Jim, don't you see? I was picked to use against you. Someone is trying to destroy you through time and they have used me to do it."

Kirk took Claudette by the shoulders. "Well, then it's up to us to stop whoever it is. Whom do you suspect of trying to harm me?"

"His name is Lieutenant Finnegan. Is that name familiar to you?" Claudette asked.

Kirk grimaced. "Lieutenant Finnegan tormented me unmercifully at the Academy. He is a mean, spiteful, hateful man. I wouldn't put anything past him. But how did he get assigned to a Science Unit? That wasn't his specialty."

Spock frowned. "He must have had his orders forged."

Kirk could feel tension building up in his gut. "Really, Spock? You don't think I could have come to that conclusion on my own?"

McCoy laid a gentle hand on Kirk's arm. "Jim, take it easy. Spock is just going through a natural thought process."

Kirk sighed. "I'm sorry, Spock, but just the name of Finnegan gives me the chills. He is a sadistic bully that will stop at nothing to torment his victims. I have no idea why he would want to destroy my timeline though. Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to lure him out, but first we must get Claudette back to her own timeline."

Claudette looked up at Kirk her large blue eyes made him forget to breathe. "The most important thing is that you will be safe, Jim Kirk."

Kirk felt a little uncomfortable with the juxtaposition of their roles. "Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to protect you."

Claudette smiled. "Yes, Captain and with any luck you'll be able to take me to a Clark Gable movie someday."

Kirk then swung her around to face him. "Claudette, tell me your real name."

For a moment Claudette looked panic stricken and then smiled. "I don't see how it can hurt. If we are successful then you won't remember any of this. My name is Edith."

Kirk looked at her and felt a twinge of disappointment, for he knew of no one named Edith. As Edith scrambled ahead of them Kirk whispered to Spock. "I don't know of anyone named Edith. She must be lying."

Spock looked troubled as he said, "Or she is telling the truth and you have already forgotten her."

Kirk shook a finger at Spock. Oh, no you don't. No time continuum stuff. It gives me a headache."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, Captain."

Edith led them through the virtual beach area and back into their apartments. Just before they entered their quarters Kirk glanced back at the virtual sunset. It looked so real. He then turned to find Edith watching him. Her smile was just as beautiful as the fading sunset behind him. Kirk avoided her intense gaze and then shut the door. When he looked back Edith was talking to Spock. Kirk wondered why he felt a stab of sadness that her attention was not focused on him. A feeling of loss then threatened to overwhelm him. Yet, Kirk resisted its pull as he made his way to the head of the table where they all waited for his guidance. "I can't let them down. I can't let her down," Kirk thought as he searched each face that looked up to him. "I am a leader, a Starfleet Captain. I will not succumb to the darkness."

After a snack they made plans. Plans to escape. "Now, Spock you will disable the guard with that nerve pinch that you do so well. Once you give us the all clear signals we will go through the tunnels until we reach the emergency exit that Edith will guide us to. All clear?" Kirk asked. All three nodded in unison.

A few moments later Kirk looked down at the unconscious guard. "So, far so good," he thought as they stepped over the officer's supine form.

Edith grabbed Kirk by the arm. "Hurry, they will have seen us on their security monitors by now."

They had almost reached their goal when Kirk heard a sound. A sound that gave Kirk the chills-Finnegan's laughter.

"Well, Jimbo what have we here? Going somewhere?" Finnegan howled.

The hair on the back of Kirk's neck prickled as he shoved Edith behind him. "Well, Finnegan what have you been up to?"

Finnegan laughed again. "Jimbo, I've been waiting for this reunion for a long time."

Kirk grimaced as he kept his eyes on Finnegan's phaser. He was just about to grab for it when Spock stepped forward. "Mister Finnegan, Star Fleet will most certainly learn of your deception and they will question our disappearance."

Finnegan whooped with laughter. "And I thought Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor."

"What is it you want?" Kirk growled.

Finnegan stopped laughing as he waved his phaser at Kirk's head. "Jimbo, the only thing I desire is your life." Kirk's body shifted automatically into fighting stance. Finnegan shook his head. "I'm disappointed Jimbo. I don't want to kill you. I want to steal your life. I want to steal your soul through time. After all, look what I've accomplished in just six days. Maybe it's time for a day of rest though. For didn't God rest on the seventh day?"

Kirk snorted. "You're no god Finnegan; you're not even a first rate Star Fleet officer."

Finnegan pointed the phaser at Kirk's chest. "Careful, Jimbo, you don't want to make me mad for I may just decide to shoot Spock, or the good Doctor or maybe the misguided Edith, he woman who wanted to see the stars and her young man just one more time. Whoops, its looks as if you aren't going to be able to go to a Clark Gable movie after all." Then Finnegan leaned back his head and roared with laughter. Kirk took the opportunity to make another grab for the phaser. For a few moments they both struggled and then a phaser whine above their heads made them pause.

"We've got you covered. Put down the weapon and lay on the ground with your hands above your head." A harsh voice ordered. Once they complied an officer stepped over and hauled Finnegan to his feet. "Read him his rights," the senior security officer snapped. He then reached out his hand to help Kirk up. "Are you all right, Sir?"

Kirk nodded. "Yes, what's this all about?"

"Well, we've been watching Finnegan for a while now. We needed to get enough information on him to lock him up for a long time." The officer said as he looked over at Finnegan's rage ravaged face. The man then turned towards Kirk. "You will be briefed as soon as possible. In the meantime, please wait in your quarters."

After their briefing, Kirk looked at Spock and McCoy. "Well, that briefing was about as clear as mud."

Spock looked puzzled. "Clear as mud, Captain?"

McCoy rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to Spock. "It's an old earth saying, you hobgoblin."

Spock nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, that's why it doesn't make sense."

A chime at the door interrupted a full scale argument between the two men-the two friends. Edith stepped into the room followed by a security officer. "I came to say good-bye, Captain." She then tilted her head up for a kiss. Kirk kissed her on the cheek and then held her at arm's length. Edith's lips turned up into a coy smile as she looked up at Kirk. "Surely, a Star Fleet Captain can do better than that?"

Kirk ignored the other occupants in the room as he gathered Edith into his arms, kissing her until they were both breathless. With reluctance he pulled away. "In our briefing we were told that we wouldn't remember this encounter. It doesn't seem possible," Kirk said as he pushed a lock of brown hair out of Edith's line of vision.

"It's for the best, Captain-Jim," Edith said as she backed away from Kirk. She then turned to McCoy. "Be careful when you administer injections, Doctor and Mister Spock, don't get your head caught in a mechanical rice picker."

Spock and McCoy looked at each in confusion. "What did she mean by that?" McCoy asked aloud.

Spock looked over at McCoy. "Perhaps, there are some earth sayings that you aren't familiar with."

Kirk smiled as he watched Spock and McCoy bicker with each other. He then turned around to smile at Edith but she was gone.

Kirk looked out across the desert. Something had awoken him. Spock came and stood next to him. "I thought I heard singing but now it's gone." Kirk said as he yawned.

"I heard it too," Spock replied as they both looked out into the distance.

McCoy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I hear it too. It sounds like an old time radio song." McCoy hummed at few bars and then snapped his fingers. "I got it, 'Goodnight Sweetheart.'"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, Doctor?"

McCoy stamped his foot and then rocked on his heels. "That's the name of the song, 'Goodnight Sweetheart' from earth circa 1930's."

For a moment they all listened to the song as it echoed across the desert. Then it faded away and Kirk wondered why he felt a sense of loss as the last notes were swallowed up by the desert wind. He then scratched his head. "Well, it seems to have disappeared. So, let's hit the hay."

"Hay, Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk chuckled. "It's another old earth saying. It means to turn in, to go to sleep."

Spock looked confused as he mouthed the words, 'hit the hay.'

Kirk laughed. "Don't try and make sense of it Spock. Let's just get some sleep."

After they had settled down in their sleeping bags Kirk hummed the song under his breath. He then focused on one line of the tune, 'Dreams enfold you, in each one I'll hold you. Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight…' Finally, Kirk drifted off to sleep. By the next morning they had all forgotten the melody. In vain, Kirk tried to recall it, and then reconciled himself to the fact that some songs only existed as residual tunes in that place between waking and slumber.


End file.
